Love at Hogwarts
by WannaB
Summary: Could Ron be falling in love with the new girl at Hogwarts..?
1. the Meeting

Ron and Harry stood behind Freg and George as they were getting ready to board platform nine and three quarters. Ron's eyes drifted around the train station as he wondered why none of the muggles notice anything strange about how some people just disappeared into a brick wall. "Do you understand that Harry?" he asked his best friend, in a thick english accent. "What's that, Ron?" "Why don't the muggles find it weird that we can just run through a brick wall?" Harry got ready to answer, but a girl about their age tapped Ron on the shoulder. "Excuse me? I'm new to this, and I'm not sure how to bored the train to Hogwarts." "Oh sure, I can help. Is this your first year?" Ron replied. The girl smiled. "Well, it's my first year at Hogwarts, but it's gonna be my fifth year. I got transferred from another school." "Oh? What's your name? I'm Ron." "My name's Cai." she said, as they shook hands. "This is Harry, by the way." Ron said quickly, noticing that he forgot to mention his best friend. For a moment, there was a silence between the three young kids, then Cai said "So how do you get on the platform?" "Well, just watch us go through. You'll know by then." Harry said. "Harry! Ladies first...." Ron started to tell Cai how to board, as Harry rolled his eyes. "I don't know, I'll feel kinda stupid going first." "We'll go first!" Fred and George said, in unision. They ran straight towards the wall and disappeared magically. "See, it isn't that hard. You're turn now." Ron said, putting his hand on her back and guiding her to the right place. "Now just run forward like Fred and George did. I'll be right behind you." Cai took a deep breath and ran forward as fast as she could. Soon, she found herself on an unmoving train.  
  
"You like her don't you?" Harry asked Ron as Cai disappeared. "Harry, I just met her. How could I possibly like her? She seems like a nice person and she's actually kinda pretty...." "See! You do like her!" "No I don't, I just said she was pretty! I hafta get to know her first, alright?" Harry laughed and said "Yeah Ron, okay. Now will you board? You did tell her you'd be right behind her." "Harry!" "Okay okay, I'm done. Just go!" Ron shook his head and ran towards the brick wall. He found Cai and sat down beside her. "So did you get through okay?" She smiled and nodded. "Thanks for helping me. I don't really know anyone here." "You know me now." Ron said, smiling. "Yeah, I do. So where's Harry?" "Oh he...." Just as soon as he started to talk, Harry sat down in front of Ron and Cai. "I knew I'd find you two together. So what're you talking about?" "Nothing really. So are you guys in your fifth year too?" "Yep, we're roommates. You know who you're gonna be paired with yet?" Ron asked. "Um, I think it was someone named Hermione Granger. You know her?" "You're roommate is Hermione? Yeah, we know her. We all hang out all the time." Harry said. "Oh, that's wicked. Is she a girlfriend of either of yours?" "Oh my god, I just heard someone say 'wicked' other than Ron! Amazing." "Harry, can it already. No, she's not one of our girlfriends, to answer your question." "So I don't have anyone to be jealous of?" Cai asked Ron with a sly smile. Ron's eyes widened and Harry stifled a laugh. The train started moving. 


	2. Chocolate Frogs

About three minutes into the train ride, a middle aged lady was pushing a cart down the aisleway. "It's about time. I'm hungry." Harry said, getting up and heading towards the cart. "I kinda am too. Want anything, Ron?" "No, I'm fine thanks." "You sure?" "Yeah, now go on." Cai started walking toward the cart. "Hey do you know if Ron wants anything? I forgot to ask him." Harry asked Cai. "I asked him, but he said no." "Oh, he always does. He's kinda embarrased because he doesn't have a lot of money. If you wanna get him something though, get him the Chocolate Frogs. He collects the cards and only needs one more." "Thanks Harry." He nodded and walked back to where they were sitting. Cai picked up one handful of Chocolate Frogs and another handful of Sugar-Spun Quills. She paid, then went back to her seat. She dropped all the Chocolate Frogs on Ron's lap and he said "I said I didn't want anything Cai. Why did you...." "Just can it Ron. And say thanks." she said smiling. "Thanks." Harry laughed and said "Ron, I think you've found your match." "Harry, will you please...." "Alright Ron, sorry."  
  
Ron was on his fourth Chocolate Frog and suddenly they heard him yell "Wicked! I finally got the one I need!" "See, if I wouldn't've got them for you, you wouldn't have got your card." Ron smiled at her and said "Thanks." "No prob Ron. So how long does it take to get there?" "Oh, about a half hour or more, sometimes it just depends." Harry answered. "Well I'm kinda tired..." "Why don't you rest your head on Ron's...." "HARRY!" They both jumped at the sound of Ron's voice. "Hey Ron, he was just joking ya know..." "I know, I'm sorry. I just...." "Need anger management classes? Don't worry. I have the same problem." Ron laughed. "Well, that too actually, but I was gonna say I get embarrased easily." "In front of girls especially." Harry finished. "Harry, maybe you should just stop joking..." Cai said. "Yeah, I noticed." "You alright Ron?" Cai asked Ron as he put her hand over his. He looked down at their hands and then said "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine...." He smiled at her and their finger intertwined. "Maybe I should go now. I have too many jokes running through my head right now and I don't wanna make anyone mad." He got up and walked down the aisle to find somewhere else to sit.  
  
"So what's with this?" Cai asked, looking down at their hands locked together. Ron smiled. "You tell me, you touched my hand first." Cai laughed. "I don't know, just instinct I guess." "You know....if you are tired...." "You'll let me..." "Yeah, here." He put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. Quickly, she was asleep. 


	3. the Sorting

Finally they arrived at Hogwarts. Inside the school, Harry and Hermione caught up with Ron and Cai. "You two have fun together?" Harry asked, with a smirk. "Actually we did." Ron replied. "I have to get sorted, right? Since I got transferred?" Cai asked. "You should go talk to Dumbledore. He'll probably privately sort you because usually sorting is for first years. I'm Hermione. You're roommate." "I'm Cai. So where's Dumbledore at?" "Probably in his office. There's still a few minutes until the sorting. We can take you." Ron said. He took Cai's hand and Harry and Hermione followed behind them.  
  
After they asked Professor McGonagall what the password was, they soon got to Dumbledore's office. "Ahh, my favorite students. What can I do for you?" "Well, this is our friend, she got transferred from a different school, and she's in her fifth year. But she needs to get sorted to find out what house she's in." Harry said. "Oh yes, Cai if I'm not mistaken. You can get sorted right here. We have a few minutes. Just take a seat please." Cai sit down on the chair and Dumbledore put the hat on her head. The oversized hat fell over her eyes and immediately shouted out "GRYFFINDOR!" "Is that good?" she asked. "It's the house I prefer over all the others Miss. Jones." Dumbledore said with a small smile on his face. "You can all go down to the Sorting Ceremony now. See you down there." "Thank you." Cai said. Then they all walked out.  
  
"Who's your girlfriend Weasley?" they heard a voice say as soon as they walked into the Great Hall. "She's not my girlfriend Malfoy." "Why are you holding hands then?" "Who are you?" Cai asked the rude blonde boy in front of them. "I'm Draco Malfoy. From Slytherin. Who in the bloody hell are you?" "I got transferred from another school." "I'm guessing since you haven't gone to Hogwarts for as long as I have, you don't know much." "Probably more than an ignorant peron like you would know." "What did you just say to me?" "Didn't you hear? What, can't you afford a doctor's bill to get that fixed?" "No one can talk to me like that. I'm gonna tell my father. He's very respected you know." "He might be. But he isn't my father, so he can't do anything to me." "He can kick you out of this school." "Sorry, but I think that's Dumbledore's job." "You'll be sorry." "Not as sorry as you'll be if you say one more thing." Draco glared at Cai, but soon stopped when he saw she wasn't gonna back down. Then he walked away. "Wicked! I don't think anyone's ever treated Malfoy like that!" Ron said, excitedly. "Well, why's everyone so scared of him?" Then it was announced that it was time for the sorting. 


	4. the Kiss

"That was one of the most boring Sorting Ceremonies I've been to!" Ron complained, as they walked toward the Gryffindor Common Room. "What're you talking about? That was amazing! I've never seen anything like that before!" "Didn't you have to be sorted at your old school?" Hermioine asked, in a curious tone. "No, the only way we were seperated was by what classes we wanted to take." "And what classes did you attend?" "All of them." Cai said with a smile. "Where is this school anyway?" Cai laughed. "I feel like I'm being interviewed. Anyway, it's called Hexenschule. It's in Austria. I'm from Georgia though." "It would be rather crowded, wouldn't it? Having everyone together in a classroom?" "It was crowded, but I'm used to that since I'm from a city..."  
  
They reached the common room only to find it empty. "More room for us I guess." Harry said, sitting down in an oversized armchair. "I thought Ginny was supposed to be here Ron?" Harry asked when he got comfortable. "Miss Ginny, do ya Harry?" "What? No, I was just...." "Who's the one getting embarrased now?" Ron said laughing as Harry blushed. "Who's Ginny?" Cai asked. "It's Ron's little sister. She's a fourth year." Hermione answered. "Actually, she is supposed to be here. Why don't you two go look for her?" "She's your sister Ron. Why can't you look for her?" Hermione said. "Hermione, come on. Let's just look for her, alright?" Harry said, understanding that Ron wanted to be alone with Cai. "Thanks Harry." He nodded, then Harry and Hermione walked out.  
  
"So, this is where everyone hangs out then?" "The Gryffindors, yes." "Have you had a girlfriend before?" "Well, I went to the dance with a girl. But I haven't really had an official girlfriend before." There were no words spoke for a few minutes, then Ron broke the silence. "Cai?" "Yeah?" "Would you mind if I kissed you?" "I wouldn't mind actually..." Soon, she felt the pressure of Ron's lips against hers. They both pulled away in a short amount of time. "I don't usually do that with a guy the first day I meet him.." "Me either...." He leaned back in and kissed her again. 


End file.
